Ouryuu Nakiri
(Current) (Former) | Romaji = Nakiri Ōryū (Current) Nakiri Ryūta | Race = Human | Nicknames = Issei Hyodou's Fist | Hair Color = | Eye Color = | Gender =Male | Equipment = Touki Yellow Dragon Dragon's Pulse | Relatives = | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Second-Year High School) Student Council (Secretary) Nakiri Clan Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth | Status = Alive | Ranking = Heir}} Ouryuu Nakiri, (born as Ryuuta Nakiri), is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and the secretary of the Student Council. He is also the heir of the Nakiri Clan. Appearance Personality Ouryuu is shown to have a calm, friendly, and a energetic personality, as he appeared to the Occult Research Club in a polite manner. He is also very kind as he doesn't discriminate Devils and treats them respectfully. He holds a strong admiration towards Issei Hyoudou and considers him to be his role model. History Sometime before the series, Ouryuu was chosen by the Sacred Beasts, Huang Long, as its inheritor. He subsequently abandoned his birth name and took up his current name, becoming the heir of the Nakiri clan in the process. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Ouryuu was mentioned in Volume 19 as one of the new members of the Student Council and it's secretary under Xenovia Quarta. He makes his official appearance in Volume 22, where he appears to the Occult Research Club and deliver school related documents to Xenovia. He greets the members of the club and was quite aware that they are Devils and Angels. He says he's been given a mission from Ajuka Beelzebub to search for the remaining Longinus, Innovate Clear and Telos Karma. Ouryuu then bows his head to Issei and expresses his admiration for him for possessing the Boosted Gear of the Welsh Dragon and overcoming many dangerous situations. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 23, Ouryuu reappeared alongside Millarca Vordenburg at the Occult Research Club to introduce the Dragon King Tiamat to Issei and other members. Under Tiamat's approval to join Issei's team for the Azazel Cup and his worth of five pawn pieces, Ouryuu lowers his head to Issei and tells him he won't become a devil but he'll fight under Issei as his "Fist" of the "Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth", which angers Bova. During training underneath the Gremory castle, Ouryuu spared with Issei to show his abilities and his Yellow Dragon & Dragon Pulse. On the day of the match against Dulio, Ouryuu and Elmenhilde wore their crimson uniform and during the match Ouryuu managed to score his team five points. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Ouryuu is shown to be very strong as he is able to go toe-to-toe with Issei during training. Xenovia commented that he's in a different league among those with special powers. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ouryuu possesses immense skill in hand-to-hand combat, as shown during his training session with Issei, an immensely powerful combatant. Ouryuu able to hold his own against Gasper who was in his Balor state. Ouryuu can also Combined with the Touki to further increase the power of his physical attacks. Immense Speed: Ouryuu possesses impressive speed. When combined with his Touki, he is able to keep up with Issei during their training session. Issei even commented that Ouryuu could toy with a High-Class devil with his speed. Touki '(闘気): Ouryuu covers himself in an aura of ''ki, drastically increasing his offense, defense, and speed. By using this in conjunction with his Dragon's Pulse ability, he can further enhance his Touki. Equipment ''' ( ): The Sacred Beast of the Nakiri Clan that has been handed down for generations to the strongest mystic of the clan who is personally chosen by the Sacred Beast itself, along with its name. * Dragon's Pulse: As the Sacred Beast that represents earth, the Yellow Dragon grants Ouryuu the ability to tap into the "veins" of ki that flow throughout the land. This allows him to use this earth based ki to strengthen his own physical abilities to significant degrees. If Ouryuu fights in a location where the earth is rich, he will have a greater supply of earth based ki to draw from, therefore making him stronger. He's also capable of shooting balls of dragon aura at his opponents. He can control the terrain of earth and use this to his advantage to bring opponents closer to him, or catch them off guard. * Dragon Man: A technique of Ouryuu's that allows him to transform into a golden humanoid dragon. He expands a large amount of touki which explodes all at once to achieve this. This technique greatly enhances his physical abilities and in this form, he can hurl a giant ball of touki at his opponents and fired number of spherical bullets that are mixed with his touki and aura. Talisman: Ouryuu can cast spell talismens to dispel Gasper twisted monsters in to the nothingness. Quotes Trivia *In Chinese religion and mythology, the Ouryuu (Yellow Dragon) in East Asian culture is the fifth symbol completing the Sixiang (Four Symbols). This deity is the centre of the cosmos and it represents the element earth, the Chinese quintessence, as well as the changing of the seasons. *Ouryuu was created because Ishibumi wanted another male junior that looks up to Issei, similar to Gasper. *In Volume 23 Afterword, Ouryuu and Millarca will have a story published in the future. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council